Almond Bread
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: He was on his way to her office when he spotted the cafe where she would get her almond bread. Laurel and Oliver oneshot.


_**A/N: I got a prompt from**_ **angel17712, **_**which is amazing. The prompt was: **__**Oliver finds out that Laurel knows, and he then has to decide what to do with that information.**_

_**So, I decided to write something short and definitely hope it angel17712's expectations!**_

_**Anyways, all characters belong to D.C. comics and their proper owners, I only use these amazing characters for fanfiction… So, here you go!**_

Felicity paces back and forth in front of him as he silently tries to piece together a new mystery of corruption in Starling City. Felicity stops at once and grins at him. "The only way we can get this information is if you go flirt with Laurel!"

Oliver flinches at the idea and tries to shake his head before she continues. "She can look into the situation since it's on her case load!"

He quietly considers the information before grabbing his coat. He turns to Felicity. "Are you coming?"

"No! I mean, I need to stay and do some work here. You know, updates on the computers and stuff like that," she quickly blurts out. He nods distractedly as he walks to the entrance. He doesn't see Felicity do a quick victory dance before she sits down at her computer.

.

He curses at downtown traffic and tries to find a parking spot without having to use his special permits. Before the island, he did shit like that without considering the consequences. Now, he walks everywhere he can. He parks and inhales the downtown smog as he steps onto the sidewalk. He's four blocks from Laurel's office, but her favorite coffee shop is two blocks away. He grins as the idea forms and runs to the shop.

She loves almond glazed bread, which is hard to find in any part of Starling City. they discovered the shop one day on a random walk during her lunch hour. Lunch together had been their tradition when they had dated. He missed it more than he cares to admit.

The barista recognizes him and immediately sets up a to-go tray. He doesn't question how she knew his order, but when he reaches to pay for his order, the woman raises her hands. He sees the crinkles around her vibrant green eyes and notices the white streaks in her brown hair. "Mr. Queen, it's on the house."

"Why?" he asks quietly. The woman smiles at him as she sets the two coffees in the tray and quickly finds the bread and prepares it the way he would have normally ordered it before his island adventure.

"When you first disappeared, your young lady came to this shop every day for three years. One day she came with a young man who had brown hair, but she was different. she didn't order her bread and when I asked her how she was doing, the young gentleman remarked that the shop was nice and they'd never been there before." Oliver nods in order to get is order but notices the woman prepares it even slower. "Then, she didn't come in for two years. I was opening the shop one morning and she comes in asking for her latte and almond bread. The news station was on at the time and they had a story about that Hood figure."

Oliver holds his breath and the woman laughs. She looks at him and shakes her head. "That young lady of yours said he saved her life. She woke up that morning craving almond bread and her mocha latte."

"Why was she craving it?" he asks with his heart skipping beats here and there. The woman finally prepares the bread and hands him the bag. He looks at her as she gathers napkins for him.

"She said that she finally could relax and be herself again. She could dive head into something without worrying about the consequences," the woman admits. Oliver's face breaks out into a smile and he gives the woman a generous tip and a promise he would come back.

He walks slowly to her office. his head is spinning with the different analyses he is making when his feet stop short. People scurry around him as he looks up toward the clear sky. The darker side of him wants to punch something, but the lighter part is joyful that she knows. He thinks that he needs her to tell him herself before he makes a judgment about her in his life at all.

His sister opens the door for him when he comes to the offices. "You brought me treats?"

"Not for you, brat," he teases as he walks past her. He nods to different people in the office and walks up behind Laurel's desk. Her back is turned to him and her neck is tense. He puts down the tray and almond bread gently onto her desk and she swivels her chair to him. He kneels in front of her.

Without one word, he takes her right hand in his two. He frowns at her and her left caresses his cheek slowly. Neither of them says a word until he brushes a tear forming in her eyes. She puts her head on top of his and he inhales her scent. "Nothing can happen yet."

"I know," she whispers to him. He looks at her and she laughs quietly. "You need someone on your side that can keep certain people away from you."

He nods and resists the urge to pull her down onto the floor. The pulse to kiss her and declare that she is his to the world shoots through his veins. She laughs at his intense expression and lightly kisses him on the forehead. He looks down at the floor and then at her.

"I want to tell you something," he whispers. She gives him an encouraging smile. "I love you."

"And I love you too," she counters. He gives a sigh of relief and her expression turns serious. "How?"

"Our coffee shop barista," he informs her. she chuckles and shakes her head. "She was very informative about when you stopped coming in and the random day you showed back up."

Laurel smiles as the memory goes through her mind. "The night we shared ice cream and when you fought those men off, I had a suspicion. I couldn't decide whether or not you were dense or trying to be discreet."

He grins and runs a hand over his chin slowly as his head shook quietly. "I was trying to be subtle."

"You sucked at it." her ribald response makes him chuckle quietly and she brushes her hand over his mouth. His lips form a quick kiss. She blushes and takes her hand back. he grabs it and kisses her palm slowly. "You shouldn't do that."

He grins at her and his green eyes twinkle. Her expression softens and she leans her chin down on his head. He chuckles and plays with her hair in his eyes.

Neither of them notices Thea standing behind Oliver with a stunned expression. She grins mischievously and pokes Oliver in the ribs. He calmly turns around and gazes at her. His eyes become stern and she grins at him unabashedly. Oliver raises an eyebrow and Laurel blushes again. "When's the wedding?"

"We're not together," Laurel states to Thea. Oliver turns back to her and Thea witnesses a conversation happen with neither of them moving. Oliver gets up off the floor and looks down at Laurel. She sighs quietly.

"Yes, we are." His quiet voice comes from the depths of his soul and Laurel hugs him close. "I can't be the man you want yet, but I'm not letting you go."

"I know," she whispers against his neck. He nods into hers and kisses her on her neck. Her giggle reminds him that he's human and not the creature he was trained to be on the island.

_**A/N: So, second oneshot for Laurel and Oliver. Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**DarkBelieverAnge**_


End file.
